Chief's Arch Rival
by kristin-oh
Summary: What happens when a new guy comes who's just like kenny 'cept better? read and find out cuz this stories just ichin' for reviews ^_^
1. Elliot Who?

Waz up peoples! I decided 2 write this fic because I have no homework (Yahoo!) and nothing else 2 do. Anyways once u finish reading this would u be so kind as to review. Thanx! Oh, and I don't own beyblade.  
  
Chapter 1- Elliot Who?  
  
Tyson was running down the street. He had to hurry if he was gonna make it in time for dinner. It was his favorite meal because there was so much to eat and dessert was after it. Plus they had company tonight- one of grandpa's old friends.  
  
'Hope he's not like grandpa, I couldn't stand another grandpa, why'd Kenny make me stay so late!' thought an out of breath Tyson, 'Grandpa's gonna make me train extra hard now! Why do I have to live in a Dojo.'  
  
Tyson got there just in time. For dishes that is.  
  
"Hey little dude, you finally decided to show up. We're gonna have fun tomorrow morning, Ha ha ha. Anyway, I want you to meet my groovy friend, John Moox. Back in the old days we were he coolest cats around," said Grandpa.  
  
"Waz up, dog!" greeted John  
  
"Hey, who's the guy in the corner?" Ask Tyson Boldly.  
  
"Oh that's the J-man's little dude, Elliot," replied Grandpa.  
  
"Elliot Moox, pleased to meet you, Tyson." introduced Elliot.  
  
"Hey you have your own song! Elliot moose is on the loose. Elliot moose is on the- oh great now it's stuck in my head!" said Tyson  
  
" I believe that's Elliot moose and my sir name would be MOOX. There's a difference- I'm no relation to a puppet," replied Elliot.  
  
"And cartoon- he's in cartoon too" replied Tyson  
  
"Whatever, I choose to watch more mentally challenging programs, like the learning channel or the History Channel. Now that's entertainment," said Elliot  
  
" Right, hey do you beyblade?" said Tyson moving on to a more interesting topic.  
  
"Actually yeah. But see my bit-beast is trapped in my IBM. Weird, huh"  
  
"Dizzi!" yelled Tyson  
  
"What?" questioned Elliot?  
  
" Dizzi, is trapped in Kenny's laptop too- you should meet the Chief, you guys have a lot in common. He watches the Hickory channel too"  
  
"History" corrected Elliot.  
  
"What'd I say?"  
  
"Hickory"  
  
"Mmmm, Barbeque- hey I didn't have any dinner!"  
  
"There's some left overs in the fridge" interrupted Grandpa  
  
"Left overs!" complained Tyson "oh well- FOOD"  
  
"Well, man we'd better get going. Come' on Elliot" said John  
  
"Hey grandpa can't they stay the night?" Asked Tyson  
  
"Great idea little man, so what do ya say, J-man?" Said Grandpa  
  
"Sure! We'll set up camp here!" replied John  
  
So the Moox's stayed the night.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ In the morning Tyson woke to the wonderful smell of pancakes.  
  
"Mmmmmm, PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!" he got dressed and walked like a zombie into the kitchen.  
  
There, typing furiously on his laptop, was Elliot. Suddenly Tyson was surprised to hear a female voice.  
  
"You're burning my hard drive Elliot! Slow down!"  
  
"Sorry, but I have such a rush of knowledge I can't possible store it in my brain all at once"  
  
"Am I hearing voices?" asked Tyson "or are you practicing to be a ventriloquist?"  
  
"Oh, good morning Tyson. No, this is my bit-beast Draicon. She's the one stuck in the laptop. She can be a handful sometimes.," replied Elliot  
  
"You're speaking," answered Draicon.  
  
"See"  
  
"Whoa man you should really meet Kenny. That's it! I'm taking you to meet him!" said Tyson.  
  
Elliot ran after Tyson making sure not to drop Draicon in the process. They finally caught up with Kenny at the park with Dizzi.  
  
"Hey Chief what ya up to?" asked Tyson.  
  
""Not much- just collecting data. But Dizzi and I are done now." Replied Kenny. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh ya, this is Elliot. He's a lot like you. He watches the Hippy channel too!"  
  
"History" Kenny and Elliot said at the exact time.  
  
"Whatever" Tyson said, though no one appeared to be listening to him listening to him.  
  
"Hey did you watch the show on Henry the Eighth last Sunday?" asked Kenny.  
  
" It was on Henry the Seventh," replied Elliot  
  
"I think your memories off, I remember- the Eighth" Argued Kenny.  
  
"Well lets go on the web site and find out" suggested Elliot "though, I know I'm right."  
  
"Fine! Dizzi look it up!" demanded Kenny.  
  
"No, Draicon will do it!" yelled Elliot " She has High speed!"  
  
"So your bit-beast is stuck in your computer too, eh. Well Dizzi's better!" Bragged Kenny.  
  
"No, Draicon's better. Ha! Claimed Elliot.  
  
"Let's ask Tyson!" suggested Kenny.  
  
"Fine!" agreed Elliot.  
  
"Tyson, what do you think?"  
  
"Huh? What? I tuned out after the Hiccupy channel." Said Tyson.  
  
"HISTORY!" They both said before stomping off in opposite directions.  
  
"Hey, I didn't have any breakfast!" remembered Tyson.  
  
~^~^~^^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So, how was that? kinda lame, eh. Oh well what else is there to do, right. By the way, did any of u peoples see the first episode of season 2 beyblade? They're all chibi! Their soooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, please review- good or bad cuz I could always use some pointers ^_^ well, c ya,  
  
Sugar Fairy 


	2. DIZZI!

Hey! To those who actually reviewed: first of all thank you, especially hated-love cuz I do need some pointers but when uploading from Microsoft Word it gets messed up. Well that's my excuse and also I am way too lazy to be grammatically correct. And Tyson's grandpa's name is Grandpa, meaning that's what I'm gonna call him. Anyways, here's the fic, I don't own beyblade, READ:  
  
DIZZI! :  
  
"A week! A whole entire seven days! Why do we have to stay with the Grangers so long" complained Elliot  
  
"Cause Mr. Granger and I are gonna form a hip and groovy 70's band. We're gonna call ourselves the Hip And Groovy 70's Band!  
  
"Won't that take months?" Said Elliot.  
  
"Hey dude, your right."said John, "Oh well, when we leave you can help me send- what's that high tech word again?"  
  
"E-mail?" Elliot said with no enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"Yeah! That's it!"  
  
"Oh joy" said Elliot with even less excitement than before, "sounds like great fun!"  
  
"You bet dude!" then Tyson's grandpa barged in.  
  
"Waz up my hommies! Ready to start this groovy day! By the way, you seen Tyson anywhere? He owes me some push-ups!" said Grandpa.  
  
Tyson was just exiting from the Dojo's gates to meet Kenny. He felt it better if he didn't bring Elliot along this time.  
  
"Gotta escape before Grandpa catches m-"  
  
"Hey! Little dude! Been lookn' all over for ya!" yelled Grandpa.  
  
"Too late, RUN!" and with that Tyson ran as fast as he could until he couldn't hear his grandpa's anymore. He stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"Hiya Tyson!" said a voice above him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" the voice caught Tyson off guard, "Oh, Max it's just you." Then Tyson looked behind Max to see another figure.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed again, " Oh, it's just you Elliot. Wait, how do you know Max?"  
  
"It's a long story including a shoe and a pitch fork." Explained Max.  
  
"What?" all signs of confusion were on Tyson's face.  
  
"Elliot tripped on a shoe, falling down, causing his glasses to fall off his head onto a pitch fork, causing them to break." Explained an out of breath Max. " Then I helped him out using my awesome wizard skills! Ocular Repairo!"  
  
"Really! I didn't know you did magic!" replied Tyson while everyone else just laughed at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny was working on a park bench, drinking a coke, listening to Phil Collins. He and Dizzi had been researching all morning, trying to find out if he was right. Then he was interrupted by Tyson running towards him.  
  
"Chief!" yelled Tyson. It appeared that Max and Elliot were there too, 'GRRRRR that stupid Elliot. What a follower!' thought Kenny  
  
"Wow, listening to Phil, eh!" remarked Elliot sarcastically, "You out of anyone should know that Phil Collins is sooooo old, he's out, finished! His time in the music industry is soooo over! Everyone knows that Celine Dion is in! She is so hot! Metaphorically speaking that is." Elliot was almost blushing by the end of his 'rant'.  
  
"You're just kidding yourself because you could never sing as well as him!" Kenny yelled back.  
  
By now Max and Tyson were sitting on a near by bench watching the whole thing. Max and the popcorn and Tyson had one of those big Styrofoam hands (like at football games).  
  
" *Munch* good popcorn" commented Tyson, "Orville?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" replied Max  
  
"When it comes to food, I know all!" said Tyson proudly "ha, look at 'em"  
  
"And you can!" Yelled Elliot.  
  
"No, that's why I listen to him!" Kenny said calmly  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" commented Tyson and Max, half laughing, "BURN!"  
  
"Yeah, well." Elliot was running low on comebacks, "Take this!"  
  
With that Elliot poured Kenny's coke all over his laptop.  
  
"DIZZI!" exclaimed Kenny " YOU. YOU FREAK!" then he stormed off trying to dry Dizzi.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! What a good show! And it's free!" exclaimed Tyson  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" questioned Max  
  
"Why? Things are just getting interesting" replied Tyson  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's all 4 now. Sorry it wasn't that funny and so short but I've kinda lost my interest in beyblade. So it makes it hard for me to write ;_; but Don't worry cuz I'll be back someday! When the new season comes that is. Yeah, it'll probably be a while till the next chapter, sorry, Adios Amigos,  
  
Sugar Fairy 


End file.
